Yosou Saishuu
by KnightHiryuu
Summary: Tudo tem um final. O que podemos fazer é torcer para que seja o esperado.


Naruto

Yousou Saishuu

O loiro abriu os olhos preguiçosamente. O sol entrando pela janela mostrava que a manhã já estava pela metade, mas mesmo assim ele virou-se para o lado e fechou os olhos novamente.

- Planeja dormir até que horas? – perguntou uma voz vinda da janela.

- Quem...? – o loiro diz, sentando-se na cama e olhando para a janela onde, um segundo atrás, não havia ninguém – Kakashi-sensei!

- Vamos lá, Naruto, você já está bem grandinho pra ficar fazendo manha pra levantar, não? – comenta Kakashi enquanto lê seu Icha-Icha.

- Ah sensei... – reclama Naruto com cara de choro – Eu mal salvei todo mundo, acho quer mereço um descanso, não?

- Você de fato salvou todo mundo – com uma ajudinha, é claro. Mas isso não te exime das suas responsabilidades. Não quero nem pensar no que seu pai diria se ouvisse você falando assim...

- Certo, certo... já levantei, satisfeito? – pergunta Naruto pulando da cama.

- Ótimo. Vamos indo que a Godaime quer falar com você.

- Certo, só vou tomar café e já vou.

- A gente passa no Ichiraku e te pago um rámen, anda logo.

- C-Como? – diz Naruto, surpreso por um segundo – Vamos logo então! – e já sai pela janela enquanto termina de colocar a camiseta.

Enquanto seguem pelas ruas, Naruto vai observando a nova Konoha.

- O que foi? – pergunta Kakashi, sem tirar os olhos de seu livro.

- Estava pensando, ainda falta tanto pra reconstruir e a Vila já está tão diferente...

- A Vila e as casas podem estar diferentes, Naruto, mas as pessoas são as mesmas.

- É... tem razão. – concorda Naruto enquanto entram no Ichiraku.

- Ora essa! Papai, venha ver quem resolveu aparecer!

- O que foi Ayame? – diz Teuchi, vindo da cozinha – Ora, Naruto!

- Olá Teuchi-san, Ayame-nee-san, como vão? Há quanto tempo…

- Realmente. Estávamos começando a pensar que não éramos mais bons o bastante para Uzumaki-san, herói de Konoha e salvador das Cinco Nações.

- Ha ha ha - ri Naruto – Como se eu fosse trocar o seu rámen por qualquer outro. Só estive ocupado.

- Certo! – diz Teuchi abrindo um sorriso – Nesse Caso, um rámen especial saindo!

- Isso é o que eu queria ouvir! – diz Naruto.

Em poucos minutos:

- Aqui está, aproveite!

- Valeu! Itadakimasu! – e Naruto começa a comer.

- Bem, vou indo. Não se esqueça de ir ver a Godaime, Naruto. – diz Kakashi saindo.

- M-Mas... a... a c-conta... – resmunga Naruto de boca cheia.

- Não se preocupe. – diz Ayame – É por conta da casa. Queríamos que experimentasse nosso novo especial, por isso pedimos a Kakashi que te trouxesse quando pudesse.

- Eu devia ter imaginado... – diz Naruto com uma cara tipo... bem, tipo "eu devia ter imaginado".

Poucos minutos depois Naruto termina o rámen, despede-se de Teuchi e Ayame e segue para a Torre Hokage. Chegando lá...

- Bom-dia baa-chan! – Naruto entra gritando na sala.

- Bom-dia? Já é quase meio-dia! E eu tenho certeza que já ter te dito umas mil vezes pra não me chamar assim, não foi?

- Certo, certo Godaime, você se estressa demais... Queria me ver?

- Sim, Naruto. Quero que você vá até a Prisão de Segurança Máxima.

- À Prisão?

- Sim. Eu e o Conselho discutimos muito, mas decidimos aceitar sua proposta.

- Q-Quer dizer?

- Sim. – continua Tsunade – Se Sasuke aceitar, iremos selar o chakra dele e ele poderá viver na Vila novamente.

- Isso! – comemora Naruto – Eu sabia que a senhora ia aceitar!

- Certo, certo... Shizune, dê os papéis para ele.

- Hai! – responde Shizune, pegando alguns papéis e entregando a Naruto – Se Sasuke-kun aceitar os termos ele deve assinar esses papéis. Basicamente, eles explicam que iremos selar o chakra dele por cinco anos, que é o período que ele ficaria preso, e que ele estará sob sua responsabilidade durante esse tempo.

- Certo. Pode deixar que convenço aquele teme. Mais alguma coisa?

- Não, só isso, Naruto.

Naruto segue até a porta, parando ao pegar na maçanete.

- Sakura já sabe?

- Não.

- Ótimo. Melhor assim, ela vai gostar da surpresa. – e Naruto sai da sala.

Pouco mais de uma hora depois, Naruto está mostrando sua autorização para os guardas e entrando na cela de Sasuke.

- Ora essa dobe, o que faz aqui?

- Vim ver como você está. Algum problema, teme?

- Não, tudo bem. Só a comida poderia ser melhor.

- Ugh, nem me fale – diz Naruto com uma careta ao olhar a bandeja em cima da mesa – Mas, falando sério, temos que conversar.

- O que foi? – diz Sasuke, notando o olhar sério do outro.

- Convenci o Conselho que, apesar de tudo, não teríamos derrotado Tobi sem sua ajuda. Vão deixar você sair da Prisão, se...

- Se?

- Se você aceitar ter seu chakra selado pelos próximos cinco anos. E tudo o que você fizer estará sob minha supervisão.

- Vai bancar minha babá, é? – ri Sasuke – Desculpe, não estou interessado.

- O quê?

- Olha, Naruto, o que eu queria era acabar com Madara e Tobi. E nós dois fizemos isso. O resto não me importa.

- C-Como? Que história é essa agora, teme? E os seus amigos, como ficam? E o seu Clã? Você não queria reconstruir os Uchiha?

Ante o silêncio do moreno, Naruto continua:

- E tem mais alguém esperando você sair daqui. Vai mesmo abandoná-la?

- Naruto...

- Você não tem idéia do quanto Sakura-chan sofreu por você, esses anos todos. Você realmente não se importa com ela?

- Dobe... – diz Sasuke após algum tempo – Você realmente não sabe de nada...

- O que me diz então?

- Certo. Vamos fazer do seu jeito.

- Ótimo. Assine esses papéis então – diz o loiro entregando os papéis para o moreno – Vou levá-los de volta para Tsunade, para podermos tirá-lo logo daqui.

- Só não pense que vai mandar em mim – diz o moreno devolvendo os papéis.

- Não decidi isso ainda. – responde o loiro com um sorriso, enquanto sai da cela.

Alguns dias depois:

- Mas então, Tsunade-shishou não disse o que queria conosco?

- Não, só pediu pra ir ao Hospital te buscar, Sakura-chan.

- Será uma missão? Não ando muito animada pra sair em missão, Naruto.

- Já vamos saber. – Naruto bate na porta.

- Pode entrar. – responde Tsunade de dentro da sala.

- Queria nos ver, Tsunade-shish... – e Sakura pára, surpresa – Sa-Sasuke?

- Olá, Sakura. – responde o Uchiha, sendo imediatamente abraçado pela garota.

- O-O que aconteceu? Por que está aqui?

- Pergunte pra ele. – responde Sasuke, indicando um sorridente Naruto.

- N-Naruto?

- Eu apenas dei uma pequena sugestão que Tsunade levou ao Conselho.

- Naruto sugeriu – começa Tsunade – que selássemos o chakra de Sasuke e o deixássemos voltar a viver na Vila, sob responsabilidade dele. Não foi fácil convencê-los, mas no fim entenderam que Sasuke teve, bem, teve suas motivações, e no fim foi de grande ajuda na conclusão da Guerra. E, claro, ninguém melhor que o Jinchuuriki da Kyuubi pra ficar de olho nele. – ela completa, com um sorriso.

- Q-Quer dizer?

- Sim, Sakura-chan. – diz Naruto aproximando-se e abraçando os dois – O Time 7 está junto novamente.

- Então... – diz Naruto após alguns instantes – por que não leva Sasuke pra dar uma volta pela nova Konoha?

- Arigatou, Naruto... – agradece Sakura.

- Uma promessa pra toda uma vida, lembra-se? – responde Naruto, abrindo seu sorriso – Aproveitem e chamem o pessoal pra irem à churrascaria hoje à noite. Eu pago.

- Você pagando? Afinal o que andou acontecendo enquanto estive fora?

- A ocasião merece, amigo. Agora vão.

Com a saída do casal, Shizune comenta:

- Difícil, Naruto?

- Não. – ele responde após uma pausa – Há muito tempo soube que esses dois deviam ficar juntos. Eu insistia com a Sakura só pra não perder o costume mesmo.

- Enfim, tudo acabou bem... – comenta Tsunade.

- Não, ainda não... – diz Naruto olhando sério para o céu, pela janela aberta, então abre seu sorriso e continua, enquanto sai pela janela – Mas irá! Até depois!

- O que ele está planejando agora?

- Sendo o Naruto, pode ser qualquer coisa, Shizune...

Durante o resto do dia Naruto não foi visto, mas, à noite...

- Então foi isso e aqueles dois não incomodaram mais ninguém!

- Pára de contar vantagem, Naruto!

- Woof! – intromete-se Akamaru.

- Você também só faz isso, Kiba!

- Eu não sou igual a você!

- Não, é muito pior! – devolve Naruto.

- Será que vocês dois não conseguem parar de competir? – diz Neji, separando a dupla.

- Já é pedir demais.

- Verdade, Shino. Lembra aquela vez naquela caverna no País das Aves? Eles...

- Não vai você começar agora! – gritam Naruto e Kiba ao mesmo tempo, enquanto tapam a boca de Sai, e todos caem na risada.

Após as risadas se acalmarem, Naruto olha para Sasuke, sentado do outro lado da mesa, levanta-se e diz:

- Um brinde! A um amigo que retornou. Sasuke, seja bem-vindo!

- Bem-vindo! – todos brindam.

- Então, já deu uma volta pela Vila? – pergunta Tenten.

- Já, sim. Sakura me levou ver as novas construções no lado Sul.

- Já terminaram a Academia?

- Ainda não, Ino, mas Iruka-sensei disse que até o fim do mês estará tudo pronto. – responde Sakura.

- Você não estava ajudando com isso, Shikamaru?

- Eu estou, Lee... Mas é tão problemático ficar organizando as equipes de trabalhadores...

- Você reclama demais. Nós que carregamos tudo.

- Ora, com o Baika no Jutsu da sua família isso não é um problema. – diz Kiba.

- Não, mas dá uma fome... Aliás, ainda não acredito que você resolveu pagar tudo, Naruto.

- Como eu disse, a ocasião merece. – ele responde sorrindo.

A noite segue assim, com os amigos ora conversando, ora discutindo, ora rindo, mas Naruto não deixa de prestar atenção em uma certa jovem morena de olhos perolados. Até que, com todos ocupados prestando atenção a mais uma das histórias de Kiba, ele levanta-se silenciosamente, vai até ela e cochicha:

- Hinata, vem comigo. Precisamos conversar.

Embora atônita pelo ato do loiro, a Hyuuga se deixa levar (ainda mais depois que ele a pegou pela mão e começou a puxá-la pra fora) e os dois saem da churrascaria sem que seus amigos percebam.

Eles seguem apressados pelas ruas da Vila, iluminados pelas lâmpadas e pela lua cheia. A morena, apesar de estar com o coração aos pulos pelo fato de estar de mãos dadas com o loiro, consegue perguntar:

- N-Naruto-kun, o-onde estamos indo?

- Lá! – e Naruto aponta para o Monte Hokage – Quero te mostrar algo.

Alguns minutos mais tarde eles chegam ao topo do Monte, onde um belo gramado se estende num platô razoavelmente grande, com algumas árvores espalhadas.

- Finalmente chegamos, Hinata. Foi uma boa caminhada, não? – ele pergunta sorrindo.

- P-Pois é... – ela responde encabulada e, após algum tempo de um silêncio constrangedor, continua – O-O que q-queria me mostrar, Naruto-kun?

- Ah sim, venha aqui. – e ele leva a morena até a beirada do monte e continua – Olhe!

Do alto do monte eles vêem toda Konoha iluminada.

- Que lindo!

- Konoha está sendo reconstruída aos poucos, mas, se podemos vir aqui hoje e admirá-la, é graças a você, Hinata.

- E-Eu? – ela diz, surpresa, virando-se para o loiro.

- Se você não tivesse feito o que fez, eu teria desistido, e todos estariam mortos. Arigatou, Hinata-chan. – e dito isso Naruto abraça a encabulada kunoichi, que cora ainda mais com a ação dele.

- N-Naruto-kun... – ela murmura, emocionada – N-Não precisa me agradecer...

- Apesar de tudo, você não mudou nada – ele diz – Continua fazendo tudo pelos outros e não se dando valor por isso.

- Ah, sim – ele continua, separando-se dela – Tenho algo pra você.

- P-Pra mim?

- Espero que goste. – e Naruto pega uma caixa que estava escondida ali perto, entregando-a a Hinata que abre e...

- Z-Zenzi? – ela olha, surpresa, para o loiro.

- E Pãezinhos de canela. Você gosta, não gosta? – ele pergunta sorrindo.

- S-São meus favoritos. M-Mas c-como você...

- B-Bem... eu andei perguntando por aí... tipo... pra sua irmã... hehe...

- Hanabi?

- Ela mesma. Mas vamos comer, certo?

- H-Hai!

Eles sentam-se, observando as luzes da Vila lá embaixo enquanto comem. Alguns minutos depois.

- A-Arigatou, N-Naruto-kun.

- Por quê?

- Por m-me trazer aqui, pela surpresa... p-por se preocupar comigo...

- Você gostou mesmo?

- Adorei. A Vila fica linda vista aqui de cima, ainda mais com o brilho da lua cheia. E... a-adorei estar com v-você, Naruto-kun.

- A Vila realmente fica linda, m-mas nem de longe linda como você, Hinata.

Sem palavras pela declaração dele, a Hyuuga apenas vira-se para encará-lo, que continua:

- E a lua cheia nem de longe brilha como os seus olhos.

- N-Naruto-kun...

- Passou muito tempo até eu resolver meus assuntos, inclusive do Sasuke e da Kyuubi. Mas, a-apesar disso... – ele diz, aproximando-se e acariciando o rosto vermelho da Hyuuga – Eu nunca consegui esquecer as suas palavras daquele dia.

Sentados na grama, lado a lado, com Naruto olhando nos olhos da morena enquanto acaricia o rosto dela, ele continua:

- Eu repassei na minha mente milhares de vezes o que você me disse. Repassei milhares de vezes tudo o que você fez por mim, tudo o que conversamos, o que fizemos, o que vivemos. E quer saber de uma coisa? – ele pergunta sorrindo.

- O-O q-que? – Hinata murmura.

- Eu me sinto um milhão de vezes mais baka do que eu achava que eu fosse, por não ter percebido.

- Q-Que eu amo você? – ela pergunta, encabulada.

- Não. Que eu amo você, Hinata.

Dito isso, e antes que a jovem Hyuuga se recupere da surpresa, Naruto a beija. Logo estão deitados na grama, sentindo o sabor do beijo um do outro e o calor de seus corpos, até que o ar lhes falta e eles separam seus lábios.

- N-Naruto-kun... E-Estou tão feliz que nem sei o que dizer...

- Que tal se aceita ou não namorar comigo?

- E-Está falando sério?

- Eu amo você. E sempre vou amar. Essa é uma promessa pra uma vida toda. E você sabe o que isso significa, não?

- Significa q-que você vai ter que falar com p-papai então. – ela responde sorrindo.

- Amanhã a gente vê isso. – ele diz, a beijando de novo.

- Os outros devem estar se perguntando onde e-estamos.

- Deixa eles. Tudo que importa agora é que estamos juntos. Eu amo você, Hinata.

- E eu amo você, Naruto-kun.

E eles se beijam novamente, sob a luz prateada da lua cheia.


End file.
